The Fall, Bella's Question, Eternal Life?
by fanfictionmassacre
Summary: Bella falls off a tree, placing her in a different dimention. As time goes on, Edward seems to be changing. He's not as trust worthy or even the same person he used to be. Bella doesn't know what's happening. She's very confused. Read it for all the story
1. PREFACE

**DISCLAIMER: **I own all of the Twilight Saga series. Can't wait till Breaking dawn in August!

**PREFACE**

Where am I? Did I fall down or something, I feel pain. I think its ju... uh, what?

"Bella, you fell from the tree above us," Edward gazed into my eyes.

I felt a different feeling, there was no more pain. Every time he talks to me I am healed.

"Oh, thank you," I spoke to him as he helped me up to my feet.

I stood short next to him. Expectable for a girl vs. a guy. I wonder what happened, how I fell, it seems so fake to me. But Edward couldn't have had anything to do with it. I don't seem to remember a thing. "Edward, can I ask you something?"

"Anything"

"Well, have you ever felt what it's like to have regret, I mean, have you had regretted before?"

He glanced at me slightly without moving his head, just keeping forward. It's something he does, I adapt to the situations, and I think it's just for silence. In the outcome he always answers me in some way, but it's never right away.

"Do you remember how you fell?"

"No, and I'm quite concerned about it."

We walked in silence again.

"Well, it wasn't at anybody's fault, but you just got up there and fell right back down by flipping over the other side. I do have to admit, it was a hard climb though," he giggled, but not at me.

I walked beside him blushing in embarrassment. How could I have done that? Well, he was right; it was very difficult to climb that tree now that I can start to remember. "What would you have done if I were to have fallen and been unconscious?"

He just walked on in frown. I know what he means to say, he just doesn't say it, he normally doesn't like to answer when things start to get a little personal. But I understand his expressions. He's always good at that.

**Well, there it is. It should get better, it's only the preface, so it should deffinately be better. Don't forget to R and R please, Thanks.**

**Eugene**


	2. Author note

I know that it seems way too early in the story to start with the author notes, but I have a poll._ Please _go to my poll and respond. I know what I want to happen next, but the question is, what do _you_ what to happen next?

If the poll doesn't have everything you wanted it to, then please send me a message, or a review, most preferred is a message, and the date of that certain poll and I will try my best to get it in as soon as possible! Thanks!

Eugene


	3. I'M NOT SURE

**DISCLAIMER:** I own all of the Twilight Saga series, can't wait for Breaking Dawn or Midnight Sun or even Twilight, the movie!

**1. I'M NOT SURE**

My fall was horrible and I start to remember, but maybe me remembering isn't what really happened, maybe it's what I want to have happened. Why does it have to be so difficult? It doesn't make sense to me since I haven't yet once lost my consciousness since my fall.

What type of person would Edward be for not telling me the truth. It kind of seems as though he wouldn't even care, but i know that he would. He's not like that. I have to talk to him. I don't no why I'm taking this so seriously, but I'm pretty sure that it's because I would really like to know exactly what happened.

"Edward, how are you?" I said, I don't even know why it bothers me so much to know.

"I'm good, I guess."

"I guess? what's the matter?"

"Nothing, just tired, and ... a lot going on lately."

"Well, for some reason, ever since my fall, I've been wondering if what you told me is..." I couldn't speak, to let him think that i couldn't trust him for even the slightest moment would be bad.

"Is what?"

I looked at him, standing so beautiful, he saw me when I thought he was looking ahead. I'm not so sure if i should say it, but i have to, it's a trust bond that we have to keep, so we can tell each other everything. "What I was going to Say is, '... I've been wondering if what you told me is TRUE!'"

"I know that we trust each other very much, so why do you ask?"

"I'm not sure, it just seems to fake to me to be true." How could it of happened, that tree was simple to climb, even though we established that it wasn't easy, it actually was very easy. And that branch was far to wide to have gotten up and once up there fall right back down off the other side. i think I would have remembered what had happened if that were the case.

"But I told you, that's what happened." He was on the verge of raising is voice too loud. But he didn't, he stayed calm and we were fine. I don't see why it's so hard to admit something so easy to admit, was it really something bad that happened, how could he take advantage of me like this. Something doesn't seem right to me, i just hope I don't take this too far.

"Well, I do most definitely trust you. I have to go, bye."

"Bye, Bella."

Wow, it seems like he never says my name in a goodbye.

I turned away in half frown, half smile, I couldn't think of what to say next, nor what to do. What will happen. I think I should go see a doctor, I might have a serious injury making me feel this way, and _think_ this way. I'm not sure.

**OK, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE FIRST REAL CHAPTER. I'M TRYING NOT TO RUSH TO ANY CONCLUSIONS, IT'S HARD. ALWAYS REMEMBER TO R AND R PLEASE, THANKS!**

**EUGENE**


	4. NO ANSWERS

NO ANSWERS

_Jacob has to know the answers to my strange and compulsive questions._

_He just has to._

Today is another one of those days when the Cullens decide not to go to school. Darn the sun. I keep hoping for a storm.

Jacob finds me between classes. "Bella, wait up!" a shout from behind me. I knew it was him. Who wouldn't? "I need to tell you something," it cannot be that the answers to my questions have come so soon. Can _he_ read minds now?!

Anxious. "Spit it out, I'm going to be late for class."

"It's about your fall. I thought you should know that …………" WELL?! Come on, I want to know, need to know. It started to rain, "Edward's lying Bella, you're not safe." The Cullens drive up behind Jacob with furiousness. I could tell this wasn't going to be good.

As I lost my focus on the Cullen family and turned back on Jacob, he was gone. What is happening? Does everything _have to seem strange _all the time now?

Edward has no questions, only fury. I'm dead, I'm convinced. Why did Jacob have to leave? Why couldn't he just speak? These questions, left unanswered.

Alice tries to comfort me, that's her job. "The Comforter."

"Edward; is he ok?" I asked Alice intentionally for some answers.

No answer.

I leave school early today. I need to see Charlie on a day like this. After all, he is the only actual person I seem to know who is completely normal. That doesn't bother me; I'm just without answers is all. Charlie is always a good talker. Well, when it comes to sensible things such as "no girl topics." That's the limitation….

I arrive at my demolished house … or so it seems. Why? "Dad, is there something going on that I don't know about?"

"No."

"Well, I've been wondering about the Cullens lately and suspicion and avoidance," I ponder, "those three things seem to be greatly related these past few days.

"I don't know; they've seemed odd for years."

I have nothing left to say.

The staircase creeks, as I walk up the steps, one by one. My bedroom is empty. If only Edward were to just appear suddenly. But it's not one of "those days."

I turn off my light hoping for a sign; a knock on my window or a cold breeze through my window left with a shadow of a dark figure on my wall. "Bella…"

"Edward?"

No answer!

I fall asleep the next moment I can remember.

The next morning I realize my window's shut. I get up to see what's outside. Nothing except the same street I see every day along with the woods adjacent its setting.

Charlie wakes me up in a blunder. "Sorry, kiddo."

Don't call me that…

I walk down the old stairs and stagger to the kitchen. I feel hung over. On my plate are some disgusting looking crepes. I have no choice but to eat. I need to be able to get through another day somehow.

"Dad?"

"What?"

"Do you remember my fall?"

"What fall, you fell?"

Things are so strange; how does my own father not know about this. I take a deep breath.

"It's no bother, I'm a little tired with little rest," inferring that I say unusual things when I'm tired.

But Charlie knows different; he knows I never say anything bizarre.

As I get dressed in my room the _"surprise of the day"_ is at ease. I look out my window; Edward is standing there in question. Giving me the kind of look that says 'What is taking you so long?'

I rush in excitement. Excitement? Wait, what?

No answer.


End file.
